Siri Is The New Parenting Book
by kendricksnow
Summary: Beca and Chloe are expecting their first baby, and Beca is lost on the whole "becoming a parent" thing. She turns to Siri for help, hoping the digital personal assistant can offer her some advice. Fluffy future fic. I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy!


**A/N:** Hi! So I saw a prompt on Imagineyourotp about your OTP becoming parents/googling everything to make sure they weren't screwing up with the baby, and got inspired. This story doesn't really follow the prompt, it just gave me the idea to write this, instead. Anyway, I have a slight obsession with domestic Bechloe, so I really hope you enjoy this!

As always, if you have any questions I'm on tumblr, kendricksn0w . tumblr . com :)

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, I still don't own anything.

"Siri, how do I stop my wife from hating me when I get her the wrong type of craving candy at 4am?" Beca asked her iPhone, hoping the built in personal assistant would be able to give her some answers in her time of need.

"Let me Google that for you…" the phone replied, the internet browser opening up and results for "late night cravings" popping up on the screen.

"Who the_ hell_ are you talking to?" Chloe asked, stalking out of their bedroom and into the hallway where her wife sat. She had kicked her out of their room after Beca had come home with the wrong kind of M&Ms (how was she supposed to know the redhead wanted peanut butter instead of original?), and Beca had decided that cowering in the hallway while the 6-months-pregnant woman calmed down was the best option. "First you bring me the wrong kind of chocolate, and now you're talking to _another woman_?" Chloe accused, pointing a finger angrily at the small brunette. Beca took a deep breath, silently reminding herself that this was just the pregnancy hormones talking, and that her wife didn't actually hate her.

"It was just Siri, baby," Beca replied, looking helplessly at her wife. Chloe was an emotional roller coaster these days, and Beca felt like she was always walking on eggshells. "Listen, Chlo, I'm really sorry about the M&Ms thing. Do you want me to go get you the peanut butter ones?" Beca asked, sitting on her knees and leaning over to kiss Chloe's growing belly. The older woman smiled at the gesture, running a hand through her wife's hair.

"No, Bec, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling, the baby has just been kicking nonstop lately and you unfortunately are the only person here to take it out on." Chloe frowned, pulling her wife to her feet. Beca sighed, happy that her wife's mood had changed (though rather terrified that it had shifted so quickly).

"Be nice to your mom, kid," Beca said, jokingly poking Chloe's baby bump. "Does this mean I can come back to bed?" the younger woman asked hopefully, pecking Chloe on the lips.

"Yes, you can come back to bed," the redhead laughed, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her into the bedroom. "What were you asking Siri about, anyway?"

"Oh, uh, that's not important," Beca laughed nervously, not wanting to set Chloe off again. The redhead raised an eyebrow, and Beca leaned over, giving her wife a kiss to distract her. "Come on, Red, let's get some sleep."

X

Beca stood in her and Chloe's closet, staring into it with a look of pure confusion. Her wife, now eight months pregnant, was just settling in to take an afternoon nap when Beca had received a text from Jesse reminding her to pack a hospital bag for her and Chloe. He and Aubrey had just had Tyler, their first child, a year ago, and Beca was extremely grateful that her best friend had been there to remind her of all the things being the spouse of a pregnant person required. Jesse hadn't made a big deal of it, saying that it was simply bro code, but Beca had made a note in her phone to buy him a thank you gift nonetheless.

"Siri, what do I pack in a hospital bag?" Beca spoke into her phone, remembering to be quiet as to not wake her sleeping wife. She had considered calling Jesse, but figured that the talking might disturb Chloe's nap. Siri accepted the question, pulling up several checklists for Beca to base her packing off of. The music producer did a small victory dance, glad to no longer be facing the daunting task without help. She opened up the small bag she was holding, throwing a few pairs of pajamas and other necessities in. Beca left the closet, walking to Chloe's nightstand to grab the extra phone charger that she kept in her top drawer. The redhead stirred as Beca threw it into the bag, looking at her wife and smiling.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" She asked groggily, motioning to the bag Beca was holding. All of a sudden, a look of horror crossed Chloe's face. She shot out of bed (as fast as a woman nearing her due date could, that is), looking madly at Beca. "Oh my God, you're leaving me, aren't you? How could you leave your pregnant wife? I'm going to kill you. No, I'm going to get Aubrey to kill you, because she's probably a lot faster than me right now!" Chloe's face shifted from anger to sadness, tears now falling down her cheeks. Beca, who had been too shocked to move, was brought out of her stupor when she saw her wife crying, dropping the bag and rushing to Chloe's side.

"Baby, calm down, okay? I am _not_ leaving you. I was just packing the hospital bag, see?" Beca said, picking up the bag and pouring out its contents. Chloe smiled when she saw that her wife had even remembered to pack the baby book they had bought. "I'm pretty sure if I was leaving you, I wouldn't be bringing breastfeeding bras," Beca laughed, pecking Chloe on the lips. Chloe smiled, leaning into her wife and kissing her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. God, these hormones are making me crazy," the older woman laughed, looking down at her tummy. "You need to hurry up and get here, little girl, you're making your mommy go insane!" Beca laughed, putting a hand on Chloe's stomach and feeling a kick in response.

"Wanna go back to sleep, Chlo?" she asked, moving to repack the hospital bag's contents.

"Mmm, no, I think I'm ready for dinner. I'm craving Thai. Oooh, and Italian," Chloe said, shooting a pout Beca's way. The younger woman sighed, moving to peck her wife's frown away.

"Whatever you want, babe," she said, pulling up the neighborhood Thai restaurant's menu on her phone.

X

"I hate you. I hate you, I can't believe I let you put a baby inside of me! You are evil, Beca Mitchell, pure evil!" Chloe shouted, grabbing onto her wife's hand as another contraction hit her. "I'm never letting you touch me again, I swear to God!"

"Chloe, I…" Beca said, nearly falling over as her wife grabbed even harder onto her hand. Chloe had been in labor for about two hours, and Beca was sure that by the end of it Chloe would be calling a divorce lawyer and leaving her wifeless. Aubrey entered the room just as the contraction passed, walking to the side of Chloe's bed that Beca wasn't occupying and offering her some ice chips.

"Here, I brought you these. They helped me when I was having contractions, because at least I had something to bite down on when they hit." Aubrey handed Chloe the cup, turning to face Beca. "Beca, your dad and step mom just got here, I told them I'd send you out if Chloe was okay with it?" The brunette nodded, turning to Chloe and peering down at her.

"Is it alright with you if I go see my dad and Sheila?" Beca asked carefully, not yet releasing her grip from Chloe's hand.

"Yeah, Bec, that's fine. Just remember, though, you are never touching me aGAIN!" the redhead said, her voice raising as another contraction hit. A look of panic washed over Beca's face. She didn't make any moves to leave Chloe's side, instead pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"I know, you're never touching me again, I know baby," Beca said soothingly, offering her an ice chip from the cup. Aubrey smiled at the pair, grabbing Chloe's other hand and looking at Beca.

"Go see your parents, Beca, I'll look after her for a minute. If you wait any longer the contractions will be too close for you to leave," the blonde woman reached over, getting Chloe to release the hold she had on the her wife's hand. Beca smiled gratefully, giving Chloe another kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. She ran over to her father and step mother, giving each of them a tight hug. Chloe's parents stood up when they saw her, hoping to get an update on their daughter.

"Why are you here instead of Aubrey?" Chloe's father asked lightly, smiling at his daughter in law. Chloe had refused to let anyone but her best friend and Beca in her room, and the blonde had been playing messenger for the people who had gathered to welcome the new baby.

"Well, firstly, your daughter kind of hates me right now. Secondly, I came to see my parents," Beca sighed, leaning into the second hug Sheila was offering her. Going through pregnancy, even if she wasn't the one carrying the child, had facilitated a growth in Beca's relationship with her step mother, the older woman always offering to drive them to doctor's appointments, take them to lunch, or just sit and give them advice in child raising.

"How you holding up, kid?" Dr. Mitchell asked, patting his daughter on the shoulder.

"I'm okay. I think Chloe might break my hand by the end of this, which would really suck as far as making mixes goes," Beca smiled good-naturedly, a look of excitement taking over her face. "Really, I'm just excited to be a mom." Just as Chloe's mother had started to ask for an update on her daughter, Aubrey came out, walking up to the group of parents.

"Hey, Beca, Chloe is asking for you again," she rushed out, holding her hand to her chest. "Your wife has a death grip."

"I'm sorry about that," Beca offered, turning back to her parents. "Alright, everyone, duty calls. You coming with, Bree?"

"I think I'm going to go grab a coffee, and yes, I will get one for you, too. I'll be back in a few." Beca nodded, smiling again at her parents before walking towards Chloe's room. She stopped before she entered, pulling out her phone.

"Siri, how do I avoid my wife breaking my hand during labor?" She spoke into her phone's microphone, reading up on a few tips from other parents before entering the hospital room.

X

Beca stood in her new daughter's nursery, rocking the baby and feeding her a bottle. "There, there, Alex," Beca soothed, kissing the little girl as her eyes began to close. She put the bottle down on the dresser, shifting the newborn so she was resting her head on Beca's shoulder. The woman began slowly rubbing the baby's back, waiting until her daughter gave a small burp before beginning to rock her again. Beca sighed happily, not wanting to let the child go just yet. She picked up her phone from its spot beside Alex's bottle (it seemed she always had it on her these days, the urge to snap pictures of her daughter throughout the day too strong to ignore), once again summoning Siri.

"Siri, is it safe to let your newborn co-sleep?" Beca whispered into her phone, trying not to wake her sleeping baby. Just as results started to pull up, Chloe walked in, smiling at her family.

"Did you really just ask Siri that?" Chloe laughed, leaning down and kissing Alex's nose. "You know my parents co-slept with me and there were never any issues, right?"

"I know, I just wanted to ask the internet to be sure," Beca defended, reading the new parent advice blog that Siri had pulled up. "Verdict is in, co-sleeping is safe," the brunette smiled, snapping a quick photo of Alex before putting her phone down.

"Again, I could have told you that," the redhead smiled, grabbing a couple of diapers and heading out of the nursery. "Come on, let's go back to sleep."

Beca nodded, holding Alex close as she followed Chloe into their bedroom. She handed the infant to her wife, waiting until she got the baby situated before climbing into bed herself. "I'm just so worried about fucking up with her…" the younger woman whispered, pushing back the red hair that her daughter sported.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, watching her wife lovingly as she interacted with their baby.

"I'm really worried about messing her up," Beca said, a bit louder this time. "We have this little human that we are responsible for, and I've never even had to take care of a dog before. I have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted, looking at Chloe for support. The older woman smiled, leaning towards her wife. Beca met her half way, their lips meeting in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Baby, you're doing great with her," Chloe promised, her hand coming to rest on her wife's cheek. "You are an amazing mom, Bec. You're so careful with her, and I can tell that you love her so, so much. You don't need Siri to tell you how to be a good parent; your instincts already do that." Beca sighed, thankful for her wife's reassurance. "It's incredibly cute that you think you do, though," Chloe added on at the end, smiling in jest.

"How many times do I have to tell you, woman, I am not cute! I'm a total tough girl," Beca said, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Mhm, sure," Chloe giggled, leaning over again to kiss her wife. "Tell that to your recent Google searches."


End file.
